


Early Morning Fix-It

by shanachie



Series: Walk o Shame (Christmas 2017) [2]
Category: Need for Speed (Movie 2014)
Genre: A character in an awkward situation but nothing bad, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-12-20
Updated: 2017-12-20
Packaged: 2019-02-17 08:53:22
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 580
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13073439
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/shanachie/pseuds/shanachie
Summary: It’s Walk o Shame time for someone…Prompt:One of the characters is still wearing the clothes from the night before.





	Early Morning Fix-It

**Author's Note:**

  * For [its_not_my_fault](https://archiveofourown.org/users/its_not_my_fault/gifts).



> **Disclaimer:** No one recognizable belongs to me. Not making any money off this.  
>  **Second Disclaimer** Despite being fanfiction, this is MY work and I do not give anyone or any other site permission to republish this story under my name or any other without my authorization.  
>  **Author's Note:** I decided to do something a little different for my Christmas stories this year. I wrote in varying fandoms (chosen by the giftees) on the theme of “Walk of Shame”. I had a lot of fun with these. And tinhutlady was awesome with editing and commenting on _all_ of them, even the fandoms she didn’t know! Hope you enjoy!

Finn groaned, rolled over and almost fell off the couch. “Did we drink last night?” he mumbled.

Peck grabbed at the blanket that had been covering him. “No. You decided to stay up until 4 a.m. working on the car.”

“Why would I do that?” Finn sounded genuinely confused, but Peck wasn’t positive since the slighter man’s face was still smushed into Peck’s chest. Peck nudged him, but Finn didn’t lift his head from where it rested.

“You were determined to find the ticking noise.”

“Did I find it?”

“I assume so since you’re crashed out here,” Peck answered. He ran his hand down Finn’s back. “Why exactly are you sleeping on me?”

“You took up the entire couch. Where else was I supposed to sleep?”

“You could have slept in the chair,” Peck pointed out. “It’s not like you haven’t before.”

“But you were here.”

Peck heard the pout in his lover’s voice and grinned down at the top of Finn’s head. “Well, maybe next time you won’t stay up all night trying to fix something. We could be home sleeping in our nice, comfortable, _large_ bed.”

Finn nodded. “Oh, yeah. But, hey, I found the tick.”

“Did you fix it?”

“No. I was too tired.”

The door rattled, interrupting Peck’s next words. Both boys looked up as Tobey entered the garage. He glared at them. “I really hope your bare asses aren’t on the couch we all use.”

“We’re still dressed,” Peck assured him.

“So the two of you will be doing a walk of shame this morning?” Tobey asked with a grin.

“It’s not a walk of shame if nothing shameful occurred,” Finn argued. He rolled to his feet. “I finally found the issue in that Charger.”

“And the reason you’re lying on Peck on the couch?” Tobey looked at them pointedly.

“Because he figured it out at 4 a.m.,” Peck answered.

Tobey shook his head. “So I need to send you both home to sleep before you actually fix the issue.”

“Probably for the best,” Peck agreed even as Finn protested.

Peck put a hand over Finn’s mouth while Tobey told him, “Finn. Go home. Sleep. The car isn’t going anywhere. Especially since it looks like it’s in about fifty pieces.”

“Yeah, what did you do, Finn?” Peck asked as Finn went to grab the keys to their truck. “Take the entire car apart?”

“No. Just some of the less essential parts… and maybe a few more pieces.”

Tobey and Peck were still studying the mess Finn had made when Benny and Pete entered the garage. 

“Peck and Finn beat me?” Benny asked.

“More like Peck and Finn haven’t left from yesterday. And they’re leaving now,” Tobey explained.

Benny was still teasing Peck when Finn returned with the keys and, passed them over to Peck. “I guess now we know what the Beast Boys do when we leave the garage. It’s sad the most energetic thing they can get up to is taking a car apart.”

“Benny, I get more action in a week than you see in two months,” Peck replied. “No matter where I am.”

Pete laughed. “Buuurn,” he said.

“Go home!” Tobey ordered. “Once you’ve had some rest, you two can come back and put the Charger back together. And Finn can tell me what the problem was.”

“I can tell you now. It was…” Finn started.

Peck grabbed his shirt collar. “Night, Tobey. See the rest of you clowns later.”


End file.
